


Interspecies Transition

by Smol40



Series: Homestuck one shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus actually wants to be human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also Meenah's an asshole, and Kankri supports him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol40/pseuds/Smol40
Summary: Cronus actually wants to be a human and puts in the work to look like one and be one
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Series: Homestuck one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Interspecies Transition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever see this shit anywhere so I decided to make it myself, here ya go ya Homestuck sinners

Cronus looked at himself in the mirror and analyzed his body. He was muscular from all the time he spent trying to impress ladies, he liked that. But he hated everything else. He hated the grey skin he was born with, he hated the horns his bloodline had given him, he hated the sharp teeth all trolls had. He hated everything that made him a troll.

He reaches up and touches his horns, stiff and rough as usual, they wouldn’t be hard to file down. Cronus looks at a filer he had, he used it before to dull his claws because he kept cutting the guitar strings off. He picks up and starts filing away.

Yellow dust starts to fall into his hair and onto his carpet, it hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts. But it was worth it. He got it down to the orange before his arms gave out. Next was his teeth. Cronus started to file away at that too, he was starting to eat more like a human, and humans didn’t need fangs like trolls did.

Cronus’s mouth filled with dust of his own teeth and he quickly went to wash it out with water before he swallowed all of it and shit out tooth dust later.

His front teeth were now even and flat, just like a humans. He smiled when he saw his reflection, the changes seemed so small but they meant so much to him. Cronus frowned when he saw the grey skin again. He hated it. Hate hate hate hate hated it. Such a dull color, the humans always looked so unique with their rosy cheeks. John with his darker skin, Jade with her freckles. He loved seeing the variation.

Trolls didn’t vary much in color, sure some trolls had face paint like Makara, or had freckles like Eridan, but there wasn’t much. Humans always looked so different from each other and he found it amazing.

Cronus looks down at his bathroom sink, thinking about what he could do about the color. An idea popped into his mind, he had heard Porrim mention something about how her dancestor was into a thing called, ‘makeup’. Most troll makeup was vision-liner, lipstick, eye protection powder. That stuff. But nothing that was known to change skin color. He would have to look into that later.

For now Cronus just needed a shower to wash out the dust, he would try filing more later.

A few days had passed. Cronus had gotten in contact with Kanaya who told him about human makeup. They met up later in a dream bubble and she let him borrow some of her girlfriends, ‘foundation’. Such an odd name. Doesn’t matter.

Cronus had looked almost human. His eyes were still white like a dead troll's eyes, his teeth still needed a bit more filing done in the back, his horns were reduced to nubs that had to be handled a bit more carefully, and he couldn’t really cut off his fins and gills.  
Cronus takes a deep breath as he steps out of his hive, or as he calls it now, house. He was anxious to show the others so he wore a hoodie to cover up how much he had changed. He walks around, frantically scanning his surroundings for anyone.

His legs started to tremble the more he walked. He made it over to a tree and he sat down. He takes a few breaths and mumbles to himself, “You’re okay Cronus, no one’s around to see how you are, you look fine. Just keep your eyes down and the hoodie up.” He fidgets with the hoodie strings as he mumbled, not realizing a certain braided troll approaching.

“Yo, who you talkin to.” Meenah says, fists on her hips.

Cronus jolts from the sudden voice, “Oh uh, no one babe.” Cronus looks at her.

Meenah’s slightly agitated look turns into disgust from what she sees, “What the fuck? What in the glubbing hell did you do to your looks?”

Cronus looks down, “J-Just a change a look, ya know?”

“No, I don’t know. You look stupid like that.” Cronus’s fins lower, “Do everyone a favor and change back, kay?” She crosses her arms.

“I-I kinda can’t.” Cronus hesitantly takes the hoodie off.

Meenah looked even more revolted than before, “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why’d you shave your horns like that? I mean they were ugly but you’re a fucking idiot for doing that.”

Cronus sinks, “Oh.”

“Great. Now you have no more horns. You’re a disgrace to your regal blood Cronus.” Meenah huffs and walks away.

Cronus curls up and pulls his hood back up before hiding his face. Why did he do this again? To look human? He wasn’t a human. He was a troll, a troll with royal purple blood. This was stupid. He shouldn’t have filed his horns, or his fangs, or his claws, or changed anything. He was fine the way he was.

Cronus starts to rub the foundation he spread on his hands away. The peachy color was ugly anyway. It wasn’t. It was. Meenah was right. It was ugly and stupid. Cronus tears up a bit, he was hoping he’d at least get some validation but not from Meenah, never from Meenah.

As Cronus was silently breaking down, another troll approached. Kankri. He looks down at Cronus, “Uhm. Hello? Are you new to the dream bubbles?” He asks, not recognizing Cronus.

Cronus jolts again and he shakes his head.

“Oh, who are you?”

Cronus doesn’t speak, he didn’t want to talk or be seen, he just wanted to be alone.

“Okay fine. But I will let you know it’s very rude to not answer and ignore someone. I’m not easily triggered but anyone who is might be triggered by your actions of ignoring them.” Kankri starts.

“Shuddup nerd…” Cronus mumbles, “I’m not in the mood for one of your 5 hour TED talks…”

“Ah, Cronus. You aren’t one to usually curl up in a small ball and wear hoodies. Is something the matter? Did someone trigger you?” Kankri asks, not getting down to his level.

“No, it’s fine, it’s whatever. Just being a sad loser here.” Cronus says, he always would say that to get sympathy, he regrets all the times he said it just to get attention because now it seemed like one of those times.

“Okay, I’ll let you grovel in peace.” Kankri starts to walk away.

Cronus musters the last of the strength he had to call out, “Wait. Kankri I’m serious. Please don’t leave me…” He looks up just enough to see but not show all of his face.

Kankri turns to him and raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean? You’ve never been serious about being a ‘sad loser’ as you call it. You usually only use it to get attention and rant about Mituna having a matesprite.”

“I-I’m actually sad for real. Please just, don’t leave me.” Cronus hides his eyes.

Kankri sighs and sits next to him, “Well? Tell me what happened before I change my mind and leave. I’m quite busy you know.”

“Ya ya, I know it’s just.” Cronus takes a deep breath, “A few days ago I decided to change my looks so I’d be more human and it sounded cool at the time but now that I’ve done it and Meenah saw it, I’ve just felt really shitty and I regret it so much. I’m not even an actual human, I’m just a troll wishing for a ridiculous fantasy to happen.” Cronus had looked up to see Kankri’s reaction. Some of the makeup was getting washed out because of Cronus’s tears.

Kankri’s eyes widened at the new look, “Oh wow, Cronus.”

“I know. It’s ugly, it’s dumb, I shouldn’t have gone through this much trouble just to look this fucking stupid.” Cronus instinctively reaches up to rub his horns, a comfort habit all trolls adapted. The only thing that happened was him pushing his hood down and to only grab the base that was barely visible.

Kankri was stunned into silence as he stared at Cronus. He had no idea what to say. “Just. Wow Cronus. I’ve never met a troll with the confidence to shave their horns down to the very base.” The confidence was kinda attractive. Wait what the fuck, nah nah nah, Cronus ain’t attractive, Kankri is celibate and he must keep to his vow.

“Confident, but idiotic.” Cronus flips his hood back up.

“Keep it down, I don’t think it’s stupid. The way you want to be considered human is valid and the measures you’ve gone to just to appear human and get that validation is something to be proud of. It isn’t idiotic or stupid.” Kankri says, still focusing on his looks.

“I appreciate the eh, ‘compliment’. Chief, but right now I think I should just take the stupid foundation off and stay in a hoodie until everyone gets used to the new teeth and horns.” Cronus starts trying to wipe the foundation off

Kankri grabs his wrist, “Don’t.” Kankri takes a second to realize what he did before pulling his hand away, “I...apologize. I wasn’t thinking about if grabbing your wrist like that would be okay. It’s just, this new look suits you really well. I like it.”

Cronus blushes and puts a hand over his mouth, “I...thanks chief.” He felt nice and warm inside, he never got compliments from anyone so a compliment like that meant so much more than either of them realized.

“Where did Meenah go, I’ll teach her that saying that stuff is not okay and that you could be going through some serious hardships. She really needs to take into consideration that others have it so awful.” Kankri stands up.

“No no, chief it’s fine.” Cronus gets up as well. “Everything’s fine, I’m fine. Thanks for the support but I think I’ll go take the foundation off anyway. I don’t want everyone freaking out.” Cronus walks back to his house.

Despite Kankri’s reassurance, he still felt insecure about the foundation at least. It felt right and looked right to him but he didn’t want to force everyone to adjust to the new looks automatically. That’d be selfish, right? He goes to the bathroom and wipes it all off. He stared at the grey skin for a minute before tearing his eyes away and walking out of his house, keeping his hood up.

Kankri ignored Cronus’s wishes and went to Meenah anyway. “Meenah, I have some business to discuss with you.” He interrupts her getting free money from Arenae.

“Ugh. Can’t you see I’m glubbin busy?” She takes another stash of money from the blue blood.

“Yes but right now I need to talk to you about what you said to Cronus. It was highly insensitive and after you left he had a breakdown and resorted to me for comfort. Calling his new appearance ugly was triggering to him and you need to think about what you say next time.” Kankri starts his lecture as Meenah absconds.

It took about 10 minutes before noticing Meenah was gone and he huffs, “I guess I’ll have to lecture her later.”

Arenae tilts her head, “I heard you talking about Cronus, do I need to update his information?”

“Yes. Cronus has decided to take on the appearance of a human, please address him as so as to not trigger him like Meenah.” Kankri asks politely.

“Okay, thank you for the new information, I shall let Meenah know next time she comes by to get more education. Speaking of which, would you like to learn about sometroll Kankri?”

The days went on with everyone reacting to Cronus’s new looks, everyone seemed to have a negative reaction or would at least try an awkward word of positivity. Many times Cronus would go to Kankri for comfort and would vent his issues.

After a few weeks, Cronus had fully filed away all of his horns and his teeth were all flattened like a humans. He still couldn’t get rid of his fins and gills but the foundation would get rid of the grey skin and he got colored contacts to have more human eyes. It took awhile but he finally looked human, he was overjoyed by it.


End file.
